legend of spiritual guidance
by sehifona
Summary: syaoran is a spiritual guidance to help his master a.k.a Sakura . Follow Sakura side of stories to journey, would she let her service follow his confession or break his heart? s/s and t/e including other pairs. Re-edit chapter.
1. Chapter 1

The legend of spiritual guidance

By: me

Summary: syaoran is a spiritual guidance to help his master (a.k.a Sakura). Follow Sakura sides of story to journey, would she let her service follow his confession or break his heart? s/s and t/e including other pairs

A long time ago there was legend of spiritual guidance; the spiritual guidance is a hero whom saves the world by thousand years ago. There are two stories by different tale a story; the boy and a girl. One side of stories, the boy tale us about how did he meet her. Another side of stories, a girl tale us about how did she meet him. During journey, they came cross of different world and path along with their destiny.

Which supposed to happen was they had fallen in love with each other. They have broken the rules surrounding by the law. The boy and a girl is sacrifice for their love to stay together forever. They have fought all the way through their journey. They fought together to stay with each other, although many people was trying to separate them.  
Our world has begun a war, the boy and a girl knew there is no hope be together again. One day, the light shines upon them to guide them through the war of darkness. Two heroes were managing to save our world, once again. The spiritual guidance is spirit form of any kind of type that they can transform into.

Many people saw human form during the midnight (although they cannot tell which is at night); some of the people saw animal form during a running street (they can't tell what kind of animal was in early morning). Those two have a powerful magic we had never seen before. They came cross to their path and fall in love.  
The name is Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura.

Sakura side of stories  
Chapter 1: Prologue.

...I was invading of "his" life without my knowledge. And so, I don't know what to do on those days when it comes like these. I have no choice but to go continue on living. That's where I meet "him" at the first time when I was in grave danger. "He" is incarnate into angel form at that time.

...I never thought my life was affecting that cause flash through "his" eyes and altered when I looked at "his" amber eyes. "His" burn desire amber eyes stare at my shiny emerald eyes.  
"Konnichiwa, nande desu ka (hello, who are you)?" I asked. "Onamae wa, Li Syaoran desu (my name is Li Syaoran)!"

...This is how I changed my story at the first beginning when it happened. This is where it did happen when my okaa-san (mother) tell me a story about legend of spiritual guidance. ...

I thought it was only myth but when I first contact with "him", I did realize that this is all true story.

...I didn't believe at first, I thought it was all illusion or something. But then he proves me wrong. He shouldn't fall in love with me, "we" shouldn't fall in love began with. Syaoran is invade of my life and break through all privacy of my space. Therefore, he always smiles at me as if there was nothing to worry about.

No matter what I do, he won't give up nevertheless I feel for him for the first time. Formerly, we fell in love during his job. Syaoran almost lost his existence however, he manages to stand up and fight for me. That's why I said we shouldn't fall in love began with.

"You shouldn't have done that!" I tell him. "So? Whose cares about my damn job, I only care is your love!" Syaoran retort.


	2. Chapter 2

Introduction: hey minna-san (everyone), I am so sorry for not put introduction from the first chapter! Seem to forgetting about it. And here I am trying to put introduce first, then my story.  
First: You need to know about the main characters. They are the same as Cardcaptor Sakura but different personality.

Introduce the main characters:

Kinomoto Sakura: The master of spiritual guidance as known as Syaoran. Age: 16

Kinomoto Touya: Sakura's older brother was over protected his own sister. Age: 20

Kinomoto Fujitaka: Sakura and Touya's father also reincarnation from Sakura's past. Age: 40

Kinomoto Nadeshiko: Sakura and Touya's mother are spiritual guidance, which is similar to Syaoran. Even so, she is now master of a spirit guide. Age: 36  
Li Syaoran: The beginning of a spirit guide, he is the service of his master as known as Sakura. Age: 16

Li Yelan: Syaoran's mother and Sakura's rival. Age: unknown

Li Fazu: Syaoran's father and he were reincarnations into spiritual guidance and he went to help his son and his daughter in law. Age: unknown

Syaoran's sister:Li Feimei is a rebirth of Sakura's half soul. Fuutie is a reincarnation Fazu's niece as well. Shiefa is also the incarnation Touya's niece. Fanren is an embodiment Touya's granddaughter. Age: unknown

Wei: He is an incarnation Xiang Wong (Sakura's ex-fiancé) and Li's butler. Age: unknown  
Eriol: The second of a spirit guide, he is the service of his master as known as Tomoyo. Age: unknown  
Meiling: She is the incarnation Sakura's previously cousin. Age: unknown

Tomoyo: The master of spiritual guidance as known as Eriol. Age: unknown

Yukito: He is a sorcerer of Clow Reed's guardian and he also Fujitaka's guardian. Age: 20

Yue: He seemed to work together with Sakura for no reason and no regret, or so he thought. Age: unknown  
Sonomi: She is an incarnation Eriol's grandmother and Tomoyo's mother. Age: unknown

Rika: She is regular school student and Sakura's best friend. Age: unknown

Naoka: She is messenger and Sakura's best friend. Age: 18

Chiharu: She is Yelan's rival and Sakura's best friend. Age: unknown

Cerberus: He is the messenger of Syaoran and Eriol's partner. He is also Sakura's pet.

Kaho: She is Syaoran and Sakura's teacher. Kaho is also incarnation of Touya's wife. Age: unknown

Terada: He teaches his students at Tomoeda Elementary and High school, including Syaoran and Sakura. Age: unknown

Spinel Sun: He is the messenger of Eriol's partner right after Kero has found a new partner. He is also Sakura's pet. Age: unknown

Nakuru: She is Yukito's rival and Sakura's service. Age: unknown

Second: I needed to put summary, but I forgot it. lol

Summary: syaoran is a spiritual guidance to help his master a.k.a Sakura. Follow Sakura side of stories to journey, would she let her service follow his confession or break his heart? s/s and t/e; including other pairs.

Third: Dedicated, oh yeah I forget to put in there also.

Dedicated: I don't own any of Cardcaptor Sakura and I own only the plot and the stories.

Introduce: Now I will start the story.

Sakura side of stories

Chapter 1: Kinomoto's party is ... over?

Kinomoto's mansion

The party is starting to come alive during at midnight. Few couple dances surrounded by their king and Queen; including their prince and their favorite princess. The background music was adding to make an effect by the magic works.  
Gna- Loving You english and korean version (not hundred percent sure)

haru jongil maeumi gojang nan geot gata

all day it feels like my heart is broken

dapdaphan gaseumi jemeotdaero ttwineungeol

My stuffy heart is thumping on its own

oneureun Coffeedo masiji anhado

Today without any coffee

ne saenggage jameul jal suga eomneungeol

I can't go to sleep because of the thoughts of you in my mind  
Touya start twitching around his chair when he saw his younger sister dance around the guy. Nadeshiko and Fujitaka sweat drops when they saw Touya glare at his sister's partner.

isanghagedo nan nega

It is strange because

chinguro boiji anha

I don't see you as a friend

naega meonjeo dagagalge

I will move closer to you first

The strange shadow appeared into big windows watching them having fun during the party. Shadows look around to searching for something. When a shadow finds what they are looking for, and then walks around to see, if they are able to get inside somehow.

I believe, I believe neoman saranghalgeoya

I believe, I believe I will only love you

harurado neoboda meonjeo deo saranghalgeoya

I will love you more starting a day earlier

I believe, always believe naega neol gidarilteni

I believe, always believe I will wait for you

eoseo nae mam gajyeoga I am loving you~ I am loving you~

Hurry up and take my heart I am loving you~ I am loving you~

The Kinomoto's mansion is outside.

There is also another shadow, except two. A strange shadow appeared to the man and the odd-looking a-half lion-beast went through the street with a full speed. They flew in a hurry toward Kinomoto's mansion.

cham isanghae mwodeunji nega hamyeon meosisseo

It's really strange because I'm awestruck by everything you do

neomanui momjisui seomsehami isseo

There is something about your movements  
neoneun moreugetjiman teukbyeolhan ge isseo neon

You might not know it, but there is something special about you

I believe in loving you~

I believe in loving you~

"Hurry up, Syaoran! We needed to go to Kinomoto's mansion before they get them." The beast shouts. His partner while didn't take a look at him and shout back. "Partner, Can you please stop shouting at me, stupid stuff animal?" The man is turning out Syaoran. They fly at fast as they can get there in time before it too late.  
I believe, I believe neoman saranghalgeoya

I believe, I believe I will only love you

harurado neoboda meonjeo deo saranghalgeoya

I will love you more starting a day earlier

I believe, always believe naega neol gidarilteni

I believe, always believe I will wait for you

eoseo nae mam gajyeoga I am loving you~

Hurry up and take my heart I am loving you~ I am loving you~

Back to Kinomoto's mansion

Sakura dance with strange men whom asked her out. Suddenly, she feels like there is something about to change badly. The strange men stare at her with a confusing look. "Nani desu ka, hime (what is it, princess)?" The strange men asked. Sakura blink then looks at him with a nervous look. "Daijoebu desu (everything will be okay)."

nuneul gameul ttaemada

Every time I close my eyes

soneul naemineun neoreul geuryeobwa

I try to imagine you lending your hand

maeil gachi kkumeul nanumyeo

Every day we can share our dreams

saranghalgeoya neoui modeungeol

I will love all of you  
Just then right after Sakura ended the conversation; the windows were crushing into ground. Shadows appeared to a demonic beast. A "Screeched" One of the beasts roars out loud. Everybody was screaming when they heard a crush and sound come from the beast.  
I believe, I believe nae mam algedoelgeoya

I believe, I believe you will end up knowing my heart

nega joha nega nan joheungeol I belong to you

I like you, you like me I belong to you

I believe, always believe eonjengan nega chajawa

I believe, always believe any time come and find me

sarangeul mal halgeoya~

I will say my love~

Back to Syaoran side

Syaoran heard a noise coming from beside them. "Oh shit, it looks like we came just in time!" The beast jaw drops. Syaoran roll eyes at his partner. "Whatever you say, Cerberus!", "Screech!" The beast roars once again. The beast next to Syaoran is turning out Cerberus.  
I believe, I believe neoman saranghalgeoya

I believe, I believe I will only love you

harurado neoboda meonjeo deo saranghalgeoya

I will love you more starting a day earlier

I believe, always believe nae mam arajul ttaekkaji

I believe, always believe until my heart hurts

honja soksagilgeoyaI am loving you~ I am loving you~

I will whisper to myself I am loving you~ I am loving you~

I am loving you~ ah~ I am loving you

I am loving you~ ah~ I am loving you

The background music has ended meanwhile the beast start to attack random even included people. Syaoran saw this start to run toward them by transforming into the wolf. The light surrounding by Syaoran all over his body before he completely turned into a wolf, his partner quickly summons his power transfer to Syaoran.  
Back to Sakura side

Touya rush toward his sister side while tells Yukito to wait there, but Yukito tried to stop him and said "Chotto matte (wait for second), your highness!" Touya ignored his partner all he cares for his sister safety. Yukito decided to cast spell the barrier toward Kinomoto's parent instead. Nadeshiko rush to help her son and her daughter by the cast spell with lightning bolt hits the beast couple time. Fujitaka worried about his family, all he can do is pray and believe them. Naoka appeared next to Fujitaka and said, "daijoebu (don't worry about it). They will be okay."

Fujitaka startled but didn't say anything. "You know your daughter remind me of Ying hao for some reason-", "Ying hao? Nande desu ka (who are you)?" Fujitaka interrupt from her sentences before she can finish her sentences. "If I remember correctly, Ying hao is a chinese version for Sakura. Ying hao was Xiaolang's wife whom dies from attacked by monster." Naoka explains to him before a pause then realizes what she said. "How did you know all of this? What a nice fairy tale but shouldn't you supposed to prepare for battle." Fujitaka raise eyeballs at her.  
"Iie (no), that's not fairy tale. It is the truth!" Naoka retort. Fujitaka startles but didn't say anything, again. "I don't know what I had just said, but I feel like what I say is the truth!" Naoka yells out loud through the sound from a background. Fujitaka stared at her, as if she was crazy to hit her head. Nadeshiko knew what she said was the entire truth story.

Back to Sakura side

Sakura gasps at all the monster and the scene in front of her, but what she saw next was Syaoran's wolf attacked with a full power against the enemy. Sakura looks around the area to see if she can spot her family. She couldn't find her family anywhere at first, sudden she spotted something. Before she takes an action, something came toward her. Sakura started to panic rushes toward where she spotted them. A "hoe" Sakura screams. Two of a beast flies up ahead toward her direction. The beast tried to catch up with her.

Back to Syaoran side

Syaoran blocked the beast attack by grabbing the beast fist from his paws, then he pulled the beast toward him, and he sliced the beast in half by his claws. Cerberus does victory dances when he seen Syaoran done again. A "hoe" Suddenly, Cerberus heard a cried from over there. His jaw drops when he saw two beasts run toward her direction. "Hey buddy, we needed to go toward rescue that girl over there!" Cerberus shouts.

Syaoran looks up from where he stands, and he saw Cerberus pointed to Sakura direction. He follows his partner where he pointed at. Then he saw a twosome of chasing after the girl. "Holy crap, she really need our help!" Syaoran quickly runs toward the scene where the beast target at.  
Sakura and Syaoran side

Sakura tried to find the way to escape twosome before they can find her and her family. Twosome roar at the same time they jump up in air and then land right between Sakura and her target. Sakura stops her track and she fell down into ground. "Oh no" Sakura murmur when she saw twosome glare at her. Syaoran saw this quickly jumps up in the air, then he strikes his claws right into the beast eyes, and he jumps back to Sakura side. "..." Sakura shocked but say nothing. One of the beasts cried out loud of pain. Cerberus quickly cast spell to the beast, and twosome disappeared with no trace them.

Back to Nadeshiko

Nadeshiko saw her baby girl was almost getting killed by the twosome. However, she was lucky when the wolf came to rescue. "This must end, now!" Nadeshiko slam her staff into ground. It causes the effect by an earthquake. Everything is shaking so hard that the mansion was about to collapse. Before long, everything was about to ended. The Nadeshiko was collapse to the ground. Everybody was confusing by what just happen.  
Syaoran switched out and turned himself into an angel. "Whoa, that was fast!" Cerberus was in "awe". Syaoran shrugged as if he didn't care at all. "OKAA-SAN/Nadeshiko (Mother/Nadeshiko)!" Sakura and her family finally realize their mother and wife were collapsing into ground in the middle of a crowd. Before Nadeshiko's body disappeared in completely, she opened her eyes once more. She looks around to search somebody when her eyes lay on her reflection of her own emerald eyes.

Nadeshiko smile and said, "I am glad you guys are okay!", "Don't talk, save your strength! We needed to take you to the hospital, now!" Fujitaka appeared next to her and he was about to pick her up when she stopped him. "Iie (No), you can't save me from these powers! Listen to me, Fujitaka and Sakura!" They heard her call their first name and look up. "You needed to remember your past before it's too late." Fujitaka and Sakura looked at each other with confuse on their face. Naoka knew what Nadeshiko was up to and Yukito closed his eye before his tears fell down.

Touya confused what his mother had just said. "What do you mean by that, okaa-san (mother)?" Nadeshiko turned to her son with a sad smile. "Gomen ne (I am so sorry) ... I wished ... I can explain you more. Demo (but) ... all of you need to recalls from your past." Nadeshiko's body began to transparent, and then her feet to her head were about completely disappearing. "Okaa-san/Shiko (mother/Nadeshiko)" They screamed when they see Nadeshiko's body disappeared.

The amber amused what he saw and he takes a good look at his charger. Syaoran surprise to see his charger crystal tears fall into ground one by one. The emerald eyes seem to chanting and there goes a flash toward a ground. Everybody gasps at what just happen. Every light flew toward different direction and hits everything even included the people.  
A light consumed the Kinomoto's mansion and they all vanish into the light.  
To be continuing...

Introduce: Whoa, sorry about that! I didn't think it took me forever to finish these stories. ^^x Anyway, please r&r including comments! Be good and give me nice comments! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Introduction: Konnichiwa minna-san (hello everyone). Enjoy the story, so far?

Syaoran: Yup, these stories were totally awesome!

Introduction: Brilliant, glad somebody enjoyed my story! (music background inserts)

Introduction -listen to music-: (humming)

Sakura: What are you listening to?

Introduction: Aa, sou desu ne (oh, is that right)? I am listening to k-pop music.

Syaoran: Who sing it?

Intrdouction: gna (as known as gina choi) ^^

Touya: Sugoi ne (awesome right)?

Introduction -back to music-: (humming)

Sakura -giggle-: And now, let's go back to story!

Reminder of dedicate: Remember, our Arthur doesn't own any cardcaptor sakura's character, only plot and new characters that she owns them. Cardcaptor sakura was dedicating by clamp.

Last time on Chapter 1: Kinomoto's party is ... over?

The amber amused what he saw and he takes a good look at his charger. Syaoran surprise to see his charger crystal tears fall into ground one by one. The emerald eyes seem to chanting and there goes a flash toward a ground. Everybody gasps at what just happen. Every light flew toward different direction and hits everything even included the people.

A light consumed the Kinomoto's mansion and they all vanish into the light.

Characters:

Kinomoto Sakura: Later on, she realizes that she also has a powerful magic. Age: 16

Kinomoto Touya: Touya seem to difficult at first but later on, he is actually he too have a powerful magic; which is similar to his sister. Age: 20

Kinomoto Fujitaka: Later on, he was lost memory but now he gains his memory. Age: 40

Kinomoto Nadeshiko: she was live in Sakura's body at the same time her power is awaken. Age: 36

Li Syaoran: Later on, Syaoran find out he is actually was in Sakura's past before. Age: 16

Li Yelan: Syaoran's mother and Sakura's rival. Age: unknown

Li Fazu: Syaoran's father and he were reincarnations into spiritual guidance and he went to help his son and his daughter in law. Age: unknown

Syaoran's sister: Li Feimei is a rebirth of Sakura's half soul. Li Fuutie is a reincarnation Fazu's niece as well. Shiefa is also the incarnation Touya's niece. Li Fanren is an embodiment Touya's granddaughter. Age: unknown  
Li Wei: he is an incarnation Xiang Wong (Sakura's ex-fiancé) and Li's butler. Age: unknown

Hiiragizawa Eriol: the second of a spirit guide, he is the service of his master as known as Tomoyo. Age: unknown

Li Meiling: She is the incarnation Sakura's previously cousin. Age: unknown

Daidouji Tomoyo: the master of spiritual guidance as known as Eriol. Age: unknown

Tsukishiro Yukito: he is a sorcerer of Clow Reed's guardian and he also Fujitaka's guardian. Age: 20

Yue: He seemed to work together with Sakura for no reason and no regret, or so he thought. Age: unknown

Daidouji Sonomi: she is an incarnation Eriol's grandmother and Tomoyo's mother. Age: unknown

Sasaki Rika: she is regular school student and Sakura's best friend. Age: unknown

Yanagisawa Naoko: she is messenger and Sakura's best friend. Age: unknown

Mihara Chiharu: she witness Yelan rage when she saw Sakura next to her son. Age: 18

Cerberus: Kero seemed to attack every female when his charger attach to them; including Sakura.

Mizuki Kaho: she is Syaoran and Sakura's teacher. Kaho is also incarnation of Touya's wife. Age: unknown

Yoshiyuki Terada: he teaches his student at Tomoeda Elementary and High school, including Syaoran and Sakura. Age: unknown

Spinel sun: he reappeared once more when he find out that he is also Sakura's pet; just like Kero.

Akizuki Nakuru: She tells Yue about Yukito's past that he try to hurt Yue's previously master before at the third chapter. Age: 20  
Chapter 2: ... Strange books appeared...

Voices appearing right after the light shine through the middle of nowhere: I was never thought about these dreams come true; at first, I thought it was just dreaming. When I woke up, the first thing I saw was Him. That's how I have known it wasn't dreaming, but a reality! The flashes of light disappeared through the air.

It was appearing to a beautiful girl with short messy auburn hair. An alarm clocked ring through the wall bounce her room. The girl groan turned to other sides by underneath of bed sheet. Even so, the voices shout at her to wake her up. She didn't hear him at first. Later, she realizes that the voice came from in front of her. Wait of a minute, did she say he? -conversation insert here-

Strange voices -male-: Oi (hey), I said Wake up!

Girl's voices -murmur-: Give me a five more minute!

Strange voices -sigh-: You said that so many times, Sakura! My god, didn't you say you want to get up early?

Girl's voices -silent-

Strange voices -shook his head-: Seriously, Sakura gets up now or else!

-ended conversation-

Girl's voices seem belong to Sakura. She finally got out of underneath the bed sheet then takes a good look at whoever that voice came from.

-conversation insert here-

Sakura -sigh-: Fine, I get up. Are you happy now? -looks up-

She found herself staring at her service's amber eyes of a wolf. The gorgeous wolf has a fur, and his four legs along with longer tails. Amazing he has two long ears in each side of his head.

Sakura -scream-: AHH! -accidental push her service away from her-

Strange voices seem belong to Sakura's service as known as the wolf. Wolf fell off of his master's bed and land into ground with a thud.

Wolf -groan-: Jeez, Sakura-chan! Is this how you treat your own service?

Sakura -sweat drops-: Hehe hehe, gomen ne (I am so sorry) Syaoran-kun!

Wolf turned out it was Syaoran. Syaoran shook his head then walks toward the door. Before he has gone to the door, he tells her hurry up before she was late to her school. Then he disappeared behind the door.

-ended conversation-

Sakura turned to her alarm clock that's when she started to shout out loud. It's said 6:30 AM. A "hoe" We can hear her voices across through the house and outside. The bird startles but they just ignore the voice that they get used to it.

-down stair

The older guy amused when he heard Sakura's voice from upstairs. -conversation insert here-

Strange voices -male-: It seemed to my sister finally woke up. She should learn how to wake up for got sake, ne (right) Wolfe?

Syaoran nickname is a Wolfe for his form.

Syaoran -wolf form-: (yawn) Yeah (bark)

-ended conversation-

-Up stair

Sakura quickly finishes her route and the same every single day. After that, she rushes toward her door then went down the stair.

-down stair

Sakura finally appeared at the door where older guy seating on the chair. -conversation insert here-

Sakura -annoying-: Ohayou, Onii-san (good morning, big brother)!

The big guy appeared belong to Sakura's older brother.

Brother -smirk-: Ohayou (good morning), latest!

Sakura -growls-: O-ha-you, To-u-ya!

Brother turned out it was Touya.

Touya -mock-: O-ha-you, Ka-i-ju-u (good morning, monster)!

Wolf -sweat drops-: (Oh boy) -thought-

Fujitaka walks in along with food in his hand.

Fujitaka -smile-: Now dear, please eat your food and onegai (please), stop teasing your sister. -put her plate down in front of his daughter and same goes with Syaoran-

Sakura -turns to her father-: Ohayou, Otou-san (good morning, father)! -smile

Fujitaka -turns to his daughter- Ohayou, Sakura-chan (good morning, Sakura)!

Touya -tease-: You are still the same as kaijuu (monster) when you ate like that and your walks like a kaijuu.

Sakura -twitches-: Why you are little- -stab the vegetables with her spoon then ate her food at the same time -

Syaoran -growl at his master's older brother-

Touya heard a loud growl coming from down below the table. He looked down to see amber eyes was staring at him.

Touya -sweatdrops-: Oh boy...

Syaoran -smirk-: (What are you going to do?)

-Pause

**Okay, this is Li Syaoran as known as the wolf. I am spiritual guidance to serve my master. Her name is-cut off-.**

_Konnichiwa, watashi wa Kinomoto Sakura desu. (Hello, my name is Kinomoto Sakura). Hajimemashite desu. (Nice to meet you). I am going to introduce my family member. Kore wa otousan desu, Kinomoto Fujitaka. (This is my father, Kinomoto Fujitaka.) Eto...kono wa baka onii-chan desu, Kinomoto Touya. (This is my idiot Older brother, Kinomoto Touya.) Anou ne...kono wa guides desu, Wolfe or as known as Li Syaoran. (This is my guide, Wolfe or as known as Li Syaoran.) If you wonder why I don't have any mother mention at all, because my mother is gone. Meaning she is dead. You see the photo on a small round table? Sou desu ne! (That's right!) kono wa okaa-san desu, Kinomoto Nadeshiko. (She is Kinomoto Nadeshiko.) **Are you done introduce your family? **__Yes, I am. _**Good cause, we are going to tell them about how did we met.** _Hai, sou desu ne. (Yes, you are right.) This is how we met before these happen._

-Flashback

When I got home after cheerleader practice was finish, I went to home to complete the lunch. Everything is dark, pitch black outside. I was about to cook some dinner. This is how is all start. I heard a loud noise coming from below kitchen. I decide to go check it out. At first, I thought it was a burglar enter my house. I saw a strange light coming from my father library room. It was scary in the moment I walk through the door. I look around to see nothing but a black. Suddenly, I heard a loud noise again. This time I can hear a very loud noise inside of bookshelf. I walk toward where the light coming from. I saw a strange color books in front of me. I started to walk toward bookshelf where the color book is.

I should leave those in here and go back to cook; however, I was curious of what kind of book is it. I felt like I was in trance. It was hypnotize me to get the book off the shelf. What I can not believe it when I picked up the book with a weird sign on the center of the book. I believe it was a symbol which I did not know of it. I grab the book and start to open the book. I saw nothing but a weird card in the hole. I still in a trance. I started to scan around the card. Then I had seen a name down below the picture. It read: Windy. I started to read the name on the card deck.

I notice the wolf appear in front of me. It has a two ears between its head. It has a large nose on the face of the wolf. When its open the eyes of the wolf. I saw amber eyes with a cold looks in the face. It opens its mouth and said.

-insert the conversation here

Wolf: Ni shi shei (Who are you?) -coldtone- (chinese)

Sakura -blink-: ...

Wolf -growls-: I said who are you? Don't you understand me? (chinese)

Sakura -tilt her head to other sides with a question mark next to her head-

Wolf -notice-: (I must speaking at the wrong language).

Sakura: Anata wa, dare desu ka (who are you)?

Wolf realizes she spoke in Japanese, not in chinese.

Wolf -blush-: Aa, gomen ne (oh, I am so sorry). Watashi wa Li Syaoran desu (I am Li Syaoran). -japanese- (I felt so stupid for talking in Chinese, not Japanese)

Sakura: Aa, daijoebu (oh, don't worry about it)! Watashi wa Kinomoto Sakura desu (I am Kinomoto Sakura).

Wolf: You must take a test to see if you are becoming my master worthy. -cold tone-

Sakura -nod-: So how did you speak without your mouth moving? (ignore his tone)

Wolf -pause-: ...

Sakura: ...

Wolf: Simple, I speak in your mind! Nevertheless, I needed to contract you to become as one.

Wolf -continue-: Once we became as one, we are able to understand each other. Like such as, read mind, felt each other emotion, and control.

Sakura -confuse-: Like, magic?

Wolf -nod-: Hai (yes).

Sakura -nod-: Okay, I will try my best!

-ended conversation

I didn't know what I get myself into until it was too late. We are contracting right after Syaoran told me all about the Clow's card or as known as Cardcaptor.

-ended flash back with Sakura's pov

**That's how it all began. We are going to ca**- interrupted by his master-

_Cardcaptor Sakura is here! Yay, I'm going to capture of all cards the one I accidentally blow the card right after I read the word._  
_Jeez, Sakura-chan! Do you have to interrupt me every time I tried to explain to them?_

_Mou, Syaoran-kun! I only just try to help here._

-ended Sakura and Syaoran's introducing

A strange voice shouts at Sakura and Syaoran. "Hurry up, you two! You guys are going be late!" Sakura and Syaoran gasped at him. "Aren't you eating anything, onii-san?" Sakura asked. "Nope, I already ate before you! I will give you five minutes!" Touya gets up from a chair then he walks toward the door. A "hoe" Sakura quickly ate her food before she makes a sound. She grabs her plate then ran toward the sink where a kitchen is. Amazing, Sakura full speed was managing to record before it hits five minutes.

"It was delicious, otou-san (father)!" Sakura runs past her father right after she ate her food. Syaoran tries to catch up with his mistress while he is eating his food. Syaoran manages to jump into his mistress's bag. Just in time for Sakura grabs the bag before running toward a door.

-To be continuing...

introduction: wow that was a longer story! My apologies for taking so long time to finish these stories! Please r&r! Thank you! ;)

Syaoran: Let's hope she didn't burn her story, folks!

introduction: Shut up! DX

Syaoran: Fine! Bye! ^^

introduction: Bye! ^^

notes:

Bold texts= Syaoran

Italic w/no bold texts= Sakura

Bold texts Age= appeared

Italic w/no bold texts Age= not available

-conversation insert here-= Special events

conversation w/o insert here= regular events


	4. Chapter 4

Introduction: Have you ever heard "dancing of Cherry Blossom petals"?

Sakura: Iie, nande desu ka? (no, what is it)?

Introduction: Nothing, I just made it up! ^^

Syaoran: Let me guess, the title?

Introduction: Yeah, you can call it if you want to.

Both: Enjoy the stories!

Touya: Reminder of dedicated: Again, our Arthur didn't own any of characters; except the plot and new characters (Later on they will introduce them). Card captor Sakura was dedicating by Clamp.

Last time on chapter 2: ...Strange books appeared...

"It was delicious, otou-san (father)!" Sakura runs past her father right after she ate her food. Syaoran tries to catch up with his mistress while he is eating his food. Syaoran manages to jump into his mistress's bag. Just in time for Sakura grabs the bag before running toward a door.

Characters:

Kinomoto Sakura: Later on, she realizes that she also has a powerful magic. Age: 16

Kinomoto Touya: Touya seem to difficult at first but later on, he is actually he too have a powerful magic; which is similar to his sister. Age: 20

Kinomoto Fujitaka: Later on, he was lost memory but now he gains his memory. Age: 40

Kinomoto Nadeshiko: she was live in Sakura's body at the same time her power is awaken. Age: 36

Li Syaoran: Later on, Syaoran find out he is actually was in Sakura's past before. Age: 16

Li Yelan: Syaoran's mother and Sakura's rival. Age: 57

Li Fazu: Syaoran's father and he were reincarnations into spiritual guidance and he went to help his son and his daughter in law. Age: unknown

Syaoran's sister: Li Feimei is a rebirth of Sakura's half soul. Li Fuutie is a reincarnation Fazu's niece as well. Shiefa is also the incarnation Touya's niece. Li Fanren is an embodiment Touya's granddaughter. Age: unknown

Li Wei: he is an incarnation Xiang Wong (Sakura's ex-fiancé) and Li's butler. Age: 47

Hiiragizawa Eriol: the second of a spirit guide, he is the service of his master as known as Tomoyo. Age: unknown

Li Meiling: She is the incarnation Sakura's previously cousin. Age: unknown

Daidouji Tomoyo: the master of spiritual guidance as known as Eriol. Age: unknown

Tsukishiro Yukito: he is a sorcerer of Clow Reed's guardian and he also Fujitaka's guardian. Age: 20

Yue: He seemed to service of Sakura for no reason and no regret, or so he thought. Age: unknown

Daidouji Sonomi: she is an incarnation Eriol's grandmother and Tomoyo's mother. Age: unknown

Sasaki Rika: she is regular school student and Sakura's best friend. Age: unknown

Yanagisawa Naoko: she is messenger and Sakura's best friend. Age: unknown

Mihara Chiharu: she witness Yelan rage when she saw Sakura next to her son. Age: 18

Cerberus: Kero seemed to attack every female when his charger attach to them; including Sakura.

Mizuki Kaho: she is Syaoran and Sakura's teacher. Kaho is also incarnation of Touya's wife. Age: unknown

Yoshiyuki Terada: he teaches his student at Tomoeda Elementary and High school, including Syaoran and Sakura. Age: unknown

Spinel sun: he reappeared once more when he find out that he is also Sakura's pet; just like Kero.

Akizuki Nakuru: She tells Yue about Yukito's past that he try to hurt Yue's previously master. Age: unknown  
Chapter 3: Sakura's group came visited at Li's mansion and...

-Outside

Sakura gets her roller skate before she heads toward a destination and said, "Where did he go, otou-san?" Sakura asked her father while put on her roller skate before gets up from the floor. "He already left before you!" Fujitaka answered. Sakura groaned then began to push her speed to catch up with her brother. Sakura ran across the street and grabs the pole to push her to go to other directions.

She saw gorgeous cherry blossom petals separate all over the area. "Sugoi wa desu ne (it was awesome)." Sakura was in "awe". Inside of Sakura's bag, Syaoran came out to get breathe. He notices someone was riding the bike along with bag.

-conversation insert here-

Syaoran -shout-: Oi Sakura-chan (hey Sakura), sore wa anata onii-san desu ka (is that your brother)?

Sakura -heads up-: Aa, hai desu (oh, yes it is)! Arigatou Syaoran (thank you Syaoran)!

Sakura -run-: Now, get back inside my backpack before they see you!

Syaoran -groan-: Fine! -murmur before gets inside of bag-

-ended conversation

Sakura ran as fast as she can by using her roller skate to catch up with her brother. -conversation insert here-

Sakura -breathe-: Chotto matte (wait of second), Onii-san!

Touya -riding bike-: Sugoi ne (awesome right), you managed to catch up with me!

Sakura -getting too pumped up-: Don't try to smart-ass, onii-san!

Touya -scoff-

-silence-

Touya spotted his best friend and shout at his name that waved at them.

Strange glass man voice -greeting-: Greeting, minna-san! Ohayou gozaimasu (good morning), Sakura-chan! -smile-

Sakura -smile-: Ohayou gozaimasu, Tsukishiro-san!

Touya: Ohayou, Yukito-kun

Strange glass man voice appeared belong to Yukito.

Suddenly, they heard a voice coming from up ahead. It seemed to belong a female voice.

Strange voice -female-: Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san!  
Sakura -gasp-: Chiharu-chan, what are you doing here?

Strange voice appeared belong to Chiharu.

Chiharu -grin-: Ah, I just came by to visit Li's mansion around the corner.

Touya -rise eyes ball-: Sou desu ne (Is that right)?

Chiharu -nod-: Hai (yes)!

Sakura: Before the school started?

Chiharu: Hai (yes)! You want to come with me?

Sakura -pause-

Touya: Yeah sure kaijuu, don't be late for school!

Yukito -chuckle-: I will tell your friend about this!

Sakura -prepare to attack her brother but pause again-: Oh okay, sankyuu Tsukishiro-san (thank you Tsukishiro)

Yukito: Onegai (please), calls me Yukito!

Sakura -blushes-: Hai, Tsu-Yukito-kun!

They waved at them before they went to their destination.

Chiharu -turns to Sakura direction-: Now, then shall we begin to ahead toward our destination as well?

Sakura -turns to Chiharu direction-: Hai (yeah)!

They rush toward Li's mansion before they went to their school. -ended conversation

-Li's mansion  
Chiharu leads Sakura toward the huge golden gate; it is Li's mansion. "Here we are Li's mansion!" Chiharu introduced. Sakura gulps when she takes a good look at Li's mansion. Li's mansion was huge more than a just regular house size. One side (1) is huge guardians for a flower guardian and lots of playground to play around. Two sides (2) are training ground and lots of space able to run around. And three sides (3) are the huge door to get inside.

"Who is brilliant idea to get inside the huge mansion and riches to live there?" Sakura murmur but loud enough Chiharu can hear her. Inside of Sakura's bag, Syaoran can senses his master nervous breakdown. He gave his area to cover his master area to calm her down. Sakura sense her service area toward her and somehow, she managed to calm down. Chiharu roll eyes ball at her then quickly pushed the bell button. Silence for few minutes before the door was wide open for them.

Strange voice appeared out of nowhere and said, "may I asked your state for came here?" Two girls surprise this and Chiharu stepped up then said, "watashi wa Mihara Chiharu desu eto kore wa Kinomoto Sakura desu (I am Mihara Chiharu and this is Kinomoto Sakura). -point at her friend between her- We here to see the Li Yelan. Strange voice smile at them then bow to them and say, "Aa, gomen nasai (oh, I am so sorry)! Watashi wa Li Wei desu (I am Li Wei), hajimemashite (nice to meet you)!" Sakura and Chiharu bow back to him. A "Hajimemashite desu (nice to meet you)"

Strange voice appeared belong to Wei. He smiled at them then moved away from the door. "Onegai (please), come in!" Wei instructed.

-inside of Li's mansion

Wei leads them toward where his mistress at Yelan's office. Sakura takes a look around the area. Meanwhile Syaoran came out from her bag then breathe for a moment until he realized where they are. Chiharu was getting used to this place. However, she couldn't help herself by a take look around once more.

-Yelan's office

Yelan was watching at the big window while she turned back to them. Wei knocked the door once before her strong voice carried to them. "Who is it?" Yelan asked. "This is Wei and I brought the gust to see you! Here is Mihara Chiharu and her friend, Kinomoto Sakura." Wei answered. Yelan turns toward them and smile. "Welcome to my home! Onegai (please), come and sit down!" Yelan sat down to her chair before she turned to them.

"Arigatou gozaimasu (Thank you so much)" Chiharu and Sakura said at the same time. They went to sit where their chair has been given to them. (Come to think of it, that girl looks just like a Ying hao's story! What's her name again? Oh right, Kinomoto Sakura!) Yelan thought. Chiharu notice Yelan acting strange before she switches into a gentle side, once more.

Sakura didn't notice at all. She was about to ask her something. When Syaoran's voice carries to go to Sakura's mind, and she realized what he was trying to tell her about something. Chiharu turned to her friend when she heard her gasp for a moment. "Nani desu ka (What is it), Sakura?" Sakura turned to her friend and said, "we are going be late for school!" Chiharu gasped when she heard a bad news. "Oh my god, we are terrible sorry about this!" Chiharu is apologies. They quickly get up and rush toward the exit when they heard Yelan callback. "May I speak to Kinomoto's san in private?"

They stare at each other eyes then turned to her and nodded their head to agree with her. Chiharu exit the door but she leaves her message that she will wait for her outside. However, she didn't leave the building but listen to their conversation. She makes a sure that butler didn't see her at all.

-inside Yelan's office

Yelan takes a good look at her up and down. Sakura getting nervous about this but didn't show it. Syaoran was having bad feelings about this. "You know. You look just like Ying hao for somewhat a reason!" Yelan speaks with confirm. "Who is this Ying hao you spoke of?" Sakura asked. Yelan didn't answer at first then she stood up from her chair and walks up to the big window.

Syaoran wonder as well as his mistress and wait for her reply. "A long time ago there was legend for the Ying hao's story which existed from our world. They said Ying hao is a chinese version of Sakura. They believe that Ying hao killed her husband with her selfish wishes in her own hand." Yelan explains. "What if, it wasn't the true story? She might have a good reason to do that!" Sakura speaks. "How would you know about the truth? I can feel my other half was fury about her. She killed my only son when I thought she likes my son, but no." Yelan barked.

Sakura gasps at what she just heard. Sakura feel something inside was about to burst out. "She wasn't killed your son. He died for protected her from harm." Everyone, (including Sakura) gasp what she is just told them. Syaoran quickly changed into a human form when he realizes Yelan was about to attack her. "It got to stop this! That's enough for you! I don't know what is exactly going on, but I do know she is telling the truth!" Syaoran barked. Everyone, including Chiharu (outside) gasp out loud, but she was lucky they didn't take note from her voice.  
"Who are you? You looked just like my other half son?" Yelan tries to control these situations before gets out of control. "My name is Li Syaoran! I don't know who you are trying to pull this time. However, Sakura is Sakura, and she isn't Ying hao or whatever her name is." Syaoran retorted. "You are Syaoran, my son! What happened to you?" Yelan cried. "I don't recall about being your son or my mother! Whatever happened is happening. I'm not telling you anything you so-called mother!" Syaoran turned to his mistress. "Come Sakura, let's go before we even late for school!"

Sakura was about to protect but Syaoran grabs her hand then pulled her toward the door. "My son waits for a second!" Yelan shout back but they have already gone.

-outside

Around the corner, Chiharu notice Sakura and a strange guy rushes toward the exit. Chiharu stay at the same place until they were gone then turned back inside.

-inside Yelan's office

Yelan was fury about what just happened. "You will regretted when you talked to me, especially Sakura!" Yelan turned around to watch Sakura and Syaoran run out the gate.

-outside

Chiharu stepped back from the door then rushes toward the exit as well. "It looks like I have to deal about Yelan's fury, and I have to protected Sakura and her son, whoever he is. It's showing time!" Chiharu smirked.

-Tomoeda Elementary School

Chiharu manages to get to school before them. "Hey guys, you just make it!" Sakura looks up then smile. Syaoran already transformed back to wolf then he jumps into her bag before they arrived. "So what did she want from you?" Chiharu lied. "Oh nothing, she probably asks me something about legend." Sakura answered before entering the school. Syaoran can tell she was lying but what.

From other sides of their school, Touya senses, a strange power before it disappeared. Touya looks around but finds nothing but just regular high school students. He shook himself then went back to his quiz.

-back to tomoeda

Sakura apologies to her teacher before seated her chair. Sakura sigh then grabs stuff what she needs for her science class (already third period). Voices come from inside of her head and said, "onegai (please), remember your past before it's too late!" Sakura startled by the voice came out of nowhere.

-inside of Sakura's mind

Sakura -contact her service-: Did you say something?

Syaoran -contact his master-: Iie, maybe you just hear things!

Sakura -shrugged-: I guess so.

Voices come out once again eventually. They could hear the voice clear this time.

Voices: Onegai, remember your past before it's too late!

Sakura -gasp-: Was that you, okaa-san?  
Voices: ...  
Syaoran: Hello?

Voices: Hai, it is I am!

Voices appeared belong to Nadeshiko.

Sakura: Where are yo-interrupted by her teacher

-outside of Sakura's mind

Teacher: Sumimenasai (excuse me) Kinomoto-san, can you please stop daydream?

Sakura -blush-: G-gomen nasai (I am so sorry)! Kai-san!

Teacher appeared belong to Kai.

Kai: arigatou and now please continue with study.

Sakura -sigh-: I guess I should study for a just moment.

-inside of Sakura's mind

Sakura: Where are you, okaa-san?

-silence

Syaoran: It looks like she isn't here anymore!

Sakura: I guess so.

-outside of Sakura's mind

The bell has rung right after Sakura finished whatever her teacher tells them what to do.

-outside of school building

A strange black cat appeared out of nowhere and watched Sakura takes off to go to her next class while chatting with her friend. The black cat was about to turn around when sudden a strange half lion beast bursts out of nowhere, and he got to tackle by him. -conversation insert here-

Black cat: What are you doing here, Cerberus?

A strange half lion beast appeared belong to Cerberus.

Cerberus: Nothing, what about you Suppie?  
Black cat (suppie)-: My real name is Spinel Sun, not Suppie!

A strange black cat appeared belong to Spinel Sun.

Kero: Whatever, so you still didn't answer my question!

Spinel: ...Do I have to answer you dumb question?

Kero: It was a not dumb question and yes. You had to answer my question.

Spinel: Fine, I was about to leave anyway! I'm just reporting to Eriol!

Kero: You mean her? -pointing toward Sakura-

Spinel -nod-: Yes, that one! -flew to the sky-

Kero: ... -watching Spinel disappeared-

-Back to Spinel Sun

Spinel Sun flies across the sky before he landed to Daidouji's mansion. His memory suddenly flashed through his mind. He found himself staring at young women whom smile at him. She seemed look familiar to Sakura. Spinel Sun watched carefully when she turned around and starts to walk away from a screen. However, images were blurring that he couldn't be undefined at all.

He realized who it was. It was himself and Sakura. Sakura was his master all along. (Finally I had found you, Mistress!) Spinel Sun thought.

-Back to Cerberus

Cerberus sigh then took a good look at his partner and their charger. When sudden, he saw Sakura attacked his partner along with other girls (right after Sakura sent Syaoran flies away). Cerberus rushed toward his partner and then starts to attack them until Syaoran tells him to stop (of course they are using the mind reader). Cerberus scoffs at his partner. (What are you doing here?) Wolf asked. (Who do you think I am? I am trying to save your life here!) Cerberus retorted. Sakura rushed into a scene before she could ask them. Cerberus glare at Sakura and was about to attack her as well. However, wolf stopped his partner once again. Syaoran was transforming into the wolf before he came to Sakura's school.

Cerberus rolled eyeball then fly up to sky and disappeared. Syaoran sigh and he cast the spell so that no one knows what just happened a minute ago, except Sakura.  
*to be continued

introduction: sorry, it seemed to putting the wrong chapter!

Syaoran: Well, she wasn't evil if you don't give her bad credit.

introduction: Shut up! DX

Syaoran: Fine! Bye! ^^

introduction: Bye! ^^

notes:

one side (1)= Left side

two sides (2)= Right side

Three sides (3)= front side

Bold texts= Syaoran

Italic w/no bold texts= Sakura

Bold texts Age= appeared

Italic w/no bold texts Age= not available

-conversation insert here-= Special events

conversation w/o insert here= regular events


End file.
